Some network systems implement a variety of media through which data is transmitted. For example, a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) cable access network can be implemented in a network system to provide broadcast media (e.g., a motion picture experts group (MPEG) data stream) for a plurality of subscribers over an optical fiber medium that is converted to a coaxial cable medium. In such a network system, cable modems can provide requests for bandwidth and implement data communications, such as according to a Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). For example, the cable modem can communicate with upstream network equipment in the network system via upstream burst transmissions that can be allocated by a bandwidth allocation message (e.g., an Upstream Bandwidth Allocation Map (MAP) message) that is provided from a network termination system (e.g., a cable modem termination system (CMTS)). Accordingly, the cable modems can schedule respective upstream burst transmissions according to the timing set forth in the bandwidth allocation message.